Exemplary Opposites
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because, in a way, they were as opposite as they were similar. And everybody knows what they say about opposites, don't we? ErixHonoka tenderness. Read'n Enjoy.


**Exemplary Opposites**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"Ne, ne, Eri-chan~?" Kousaka Honoka whispered into the warm night air from her cradle that was Ayase Eri's lap.

The beating of the heart within the soft, ample chest she was resting her cheek against, combined with the gorgeous blonde's lyrical voice put Honoka at utter peace, and the ginger could not help but sigh in bliss.

"Hm, Honoka? What is it?"

"You know? I've been thinking lately…" Honoka curled her legs so that they were now gently, comfortably laced with Eri's.

The feeling of the quarter-Russian's long, lean legs, encased in sexy-as-can-be black silk stockings (with little orange bows on the garters) touching Honoka's own pink fishnet-clad legs was amazing.

"Yes? About what?" The words left her lips and two seconds later, Honoka looked up, her face now at level with Eri's. Smiles on their beautiful faces, blue gazes met as Honoka straddled Eri's lap. The blonde was quick to wrap her arms around Honoka's tiny, trim waist as the ginger pressed herself flush against her beloved.

Eri could not stop a tiny moan from slipping past her supple, plush lips when she felt Honoka's soft, pink satin-clad bosom mash against her own, encased in black cups of silk with orange lace trim on the upper and lower edges.

"Looking back, I realize that all that time you were bent on essentially shutting us down…" Eri blushed and looked away with a clear trace of regret. Honoka giggled and gently placed her hands on Eri's soft, wide, womanly hips, giving them a nice, soothing squeeze. "I realize…you, Eri-chan, were playing hard to get!"

"…Eh?" The quarter-Russian's sky-blue eyes immediately widened in shock and confusion. "W-What?!"

Honoka giggled, a lyrical chime. She closed the distance between their faces to kiss Eri. It was warm, deep, slow and sensuous.

While the younger girl caressed Eri's lips with her own, her hands moved to gently rub one of Eri's stocking-clad legs while she used her other hand to undo the older girl's trademark ponytail to then comb her fingers through that rich, silky mane of golden tresses.

Eri had to break the kiss to bury her face in Honoka's warm bosom and cuddle her. Honoka giggled with delight. Eri always had the urge to cuddle when somebody caressed her hair. It was a great piece of advice from Eri's own best friend, the proverbial Mother of Muse, Nozomi. Honoka had promptly rewarded the purplenette with a coupon to a one-hour-free buffet at a grilled meat restaurant…plus a picture of Umi wearing her beautiful maid outfit for Muse' Saint Valentine's Day concert. (Of course, Umi was completely none the wiser. If she found out about that…well…Honoka did not really want to think about it)

"True, isn't it~?" Honoka cooed with as much amusement as adoration.

"Mou…Honoka, what brought this on?!" Eri pouted into her beloved's chest.

"I know we didn't like each other, much less see eye-to-eye back then…but I knew two things, for absolute certain." Honoka gently urged Eri to pull away and look her in the eye. Once Eri's face returned to her field of vision, Honoka gave her another kiss; quick and chaste.

"I knew you wanted to save our school just as much, if not more than me and everyone else in Muse, combined. And the other thing I knew…" and she gently cupped Eri's soft, smooth cheek while slowly and gently caressing the girl's bottom and upper lip with the pad of her thumb. "I always respected you…and I _knew_ that I wanted to see you smile. More than _anything_ , I wanted to see you smile radiantly…and when that finally happened, when you smiled and accepted our offer to join Muse… _that_ smile you gave us was the _most beautiful_ thing I had ever seen."

Eri was blushing and Honoka was blushing _harder._ Honoka said all of that with a straight face, looking Eri right in the eye, staring into her very maiden soul. Eri knew the leader and center of Muse meant each and every word of it.

And so, Eri finally could not take it anymore; she flipped Honoka onto her back, the girl landing with a "plop!" and a gasp on the love seat she was sharing with Eri. Then, Honoka sighed with bliss into the ardent, passionate kiss Eri gave her after the blonde overpowered the ginger.

The girls' curvy, lithe, athletic bodies did their best to become one, yet they had to settle for matching like fitting pieces of a perfect, loving puzzle, a puzzle of blonde and ginger tresses and skin hugged lovingly in black and pink lingerie.

The blonde quarter-Russian kissed Honoka like a woman possessed, like her very life depended on it. She had no words to properly tell Honoka how she really felt after hearing those words, so she hoped that this kiss they were sharing was enough, or as close as it got.

The lovers felt hot, burning with passion coming from that searing kiss, fueled by the contact of their barely-clad bodies. One of them would lose it sooner rather than later, and Eri took it upon herself to be the "responsible" one in this situation.

Honoka let out the most enticing and needy moan Eri had heard her make to this day, and Eri spoke with a voice thick with passion, lust and love in-between kisses on Honoka's slender neck.

"That is the most romantic and sweetest thing anyone has _ever_ said to me, Honoka…I love you so much, Honoka… _ya tiebla lyubyu, Honoka!"_ Eri cried before attaching her wet, bruised lips against Honoka's.

Honoka might have responded with an "I love you!" of her own, perhaps even in another language, if only to show Eri that she was not the only bilingual one here…but no, Honoka was a little bit more far gone than Eri.

So, Honoka did the best next thing: she moved her arms up and above her head and arched her chest into Eri.

The blonde took the hint and looked at Honoka, completely speechless, and _aroused_ , seeing this display of submission and adoration from her junior. Eri had never seen a sight _so beautiful_ in her life, and as she descended to kiss Honoka and set the stage to make the ginger hers…she realized that, yes, she _had_ "played hard to get" back then.

But she was in no position to complain, and so was Honoka. And they loved it, either way.

 _~Love Live!~_

 _FIN_

 _For NobodD, thank you, my friend._


End file.
